Doctor Who TNG The Last of the Time Lords
by Tron45
Summary: I created this as a continuation for the series Doctor Who. This story uses the Son of the Doctor, and if this gains much popularity, I will post a few more of these stories. Rated T to be on the safe side.


Doctor Who: The Next Generation

The Last of the Time Lords

By Levi Heiser

Prologue

The Doctor trudged as fast as he could through the forest. The blast from the Dalek had begun to shut down his two hearts and he had regenerated for the 12th time two years ago. He was dying. The Last of Gallifrey's Brood was dying.

He found the TARDIS right where he left it in the cave. He walked in and began setting coordinates, using his final breaths in his precious ship. The Doctor knew he wasn't going to live long, so he had to get the TARDIS to a place where the Daleks and anyone else who might be interested in its technology would never find it. He tied a piece of string to the control lever and walked out. He stood face to face with Davros.

His old enemy sat in his mobile chair with two Daleks next to him. "Now, Doc-tor, perhaps I can receive the greatest machine of all. First I will go down in history as the man who killed the Doc-tor: the Last if the Time Lords; and I will be able to rule all of space and time with his very own TARDIS."

"Even if you kill me, the Time Lords will live on." With that, the Doctor pulled the string and the TARDIS disappeared. "Even as we speak," he said as he slid down the cave wall, his breath coming in gasps, "the TARDIS is traveling to its new owner; and when my two hearts stop beating, he will be the Last of the Time Lords."

He drew one more breath, and let himself slip away into the darkness, knowing that God would help the only one who could save all time and space from the hands of the Daleks.

Chapter 1

_Swirling clouds of blue energy formed a tunnel that zoomed by at super speeds. A blue box was flying through the vortex and seemed to come closer, and closer, and closer…_

James started up at the sound of his alarm clock buzzing. He reached over and hit the off button. Pushing the dream out of his mind, he just hopped out of bed and pulled on some clothes, dodging all the spaceship models and drawings that littered his floor. He walked into the kitchen where his backpack was.

"I packed your bag last night," said his mother in her usual British accent. James always thought that her accent was so proper and was amazed at how she had retained it after almost 17 years of living in America. When he was younger, he had tried to mimic it a lot but always sounded too nasally.

"Thanks, Mom." He picked up his backpack and in one fluid motion, grabbed the toaster waffle in her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Once he got out the door, Rose Tyler shook her head in astonishment. _That boy is so much like his father_, she thought.

The TARDIS groaned as she punched through the dimensional barriers that barred her entrance to the other universe. Doing it with a pilot would have been hard enough, but without one, it had taken her almost a whole day to get through them.

Once she finally got through, she landed in a park in the exact time and place her master had told her to land. Even with her controls smoking and sparking, she would be able to get out and back into her original dimension through the hole she just created in the Time Vortex. She sent the signal that she was programmed to send when she came here. The uplink was ready, her first master was dead. So now she would wait for the next one.

By lunchtime, James was in a good mood. He had aced the tests in his first three classes with ease as usual and while everyone dreaded the upcoming finals, he looked forward to them. Schoolwork was easy for him, but relationships were another matter.

Even though he had a smile and hello for everyone and knew every person in the school by name, he didn't have any real friends.

He was sitting by himself in the cafeteria when he heard a voice near him. "Mind if I sit down?"

James looked up to see a girl standing across from him, lunch tray in hand. She had straight blonde hair and shining green eyes. With a grin on his face he nodded to her and she sat down. Extending her hand she said, "Hi, I'm Caitlyn Jones."

"James Tyler."

Their conversation was half-hearted at first. They discussed their study methods for the finals and what their families would do for them if they got a good grade.

Randomly, Caitlyn asked, "What do you think about space travel?"

James started into the subject eagerly. He talked about things he never knew were in his head. _How do I know all this stuff? I mean I've loved space travel since I was a little kid, but I'm telling her stuff that I never knew was up there. Like the theory behind warp travel and stargates. And how do I know about the Time Vortex or whatever it's called?_

The bell rang and they started for their classes until James quickly set a time for them to meet again.

"Tomorrow at noon at the park."

"It's a deal."

Davros and his two Daleks followed the energy signature of the TARDIS through a whole in the dimensions to an alternate universe. The whole was similar to that of the rift in the middle of the Medusa Cascade; the very rift that his reality bomb would have seeped through had the Doctor not interfered.

The signature was lost the minute that they transported themselves but Davros, as usual, had a plan

Since the TARDIS would most likely be hidden someplace where that other Time Lord was, find the Time Lord, you find the TARDIS.

This was the only thought at the forefront of Davros' mind; but on the back burner, he had some nasty ideas on how to kill this Gallifreyan. Using the mobile data connection in his chair that he had activated only moments after he arrived, Davros began searching for possible TARDIS recipients on this primitive, impure world. The results began to flash on the screen in front of him.

Davros ticked off the current status of companions he suspected the Doctor would have sent the TARDIS to. _Dead, dead, dead, dead; can't die, dead, dead, ooohhhh!_ A certain companion pulled up that had been on the Dalek _Crucible_ when he had intended to detonate his Reality Bomb. This plucky blonde woman seemed to have affections for the Doctor at the time. _And if my memory serves, which it usually does, the Doctor returned those affections. She just might be the link to finding the Time Lord and the TARDIS._ On the screen, was the file of Rose Tyler.

Chapter 2

James got home at 4:00 that night and found dinner ready. A man in a blue pinstripe suit and trainers was sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Dad"

John Tyler folded the newspaper and smiled at his son. His hair was spiked in the front and his sideburns went down to halfway between his jaw line and ears.

"Hello, James."

When they sat down for dinner James told them about what happened during the day; especially about Caitlyn.

"Good for you," said Rose. "You've wanted to make some new friends."

"Yeah, it's interesting though. When she asked me what I thought about space travel, I just launched into a whole lecture about warp travel and stargates. But it seemed like I talked about something more than the others."

"And what was that," asked his dad.

"Something called the Time Vortex."

Rose looked at her husband with an inquisitive look. John just swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I think you'd better get a good nights sleep tonight. By tomorrow morning everything will be crystal clear."

Sleep was the last thing on his mind on that Friday night, but James decided to try anyway and was soon in the mystical world of dreams: the place where the subconscious mind will take over and you will see things that reflect on the day's events.

He had expected some kind of scene of the day, but instead that tunnel he had seen the night before began to form in his mind. And this time, instead of a blue box in the vortex, there was a man standing there; a man that looked exactly like his father.

"Hello, James," he said. "You've never seen me before and you never will, because if you're seeing this, that means I'm dead. You're probably asking yourself a lot of questions right now. All the answers are in the watch you've kept for 16 years. If you open it, then you will begin to learn and see things you never knew existed, and you will have adventures beyond your wildest dreams. But be warned, if you open the pocket watch, it will come with a lot of responsibility. If you want those answers, open the watch."

James snapped awake in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright in his bed, the man's words echoing in his mind. He threw the covers off of himself and crossed the room. He picked up the pocket watch he had kept on his shelf for since as long as he could remember.

As he held it in front of his face, index finger on the button that would open it, he began to tremble with fear of what was in it.

"What are you," he asked out loud. Surprisingly enough, the watch answered.

"Time Lord, Sonic Screwdriver, Psychic Paper, TARDIS, Father, Mother, I am all of those things and more. I am you."

James didn't need any more prodding. He pressed the button and the watch opened.

Dalek Roke spun around. "Intense concentration of Chronal energy detected in the human city of New York."

_Chronal energy_, thought Davros. _The Doctor must have used the TARDIS' Chameleon Arch to hide the new Time Lord._ "Daleks, prepare to follow that energy signature."

The TARDIS received the signal. The information set aside in her memory banks for this moment began to stream from them into the watch she had linked herself to earlier that day. The new master had made the choice. Soon she would be able to see the universe once again.

Memories weren't the only things that came to him as they flooded from the watch. Inside his body, James could feel his organs changing. The one heart he had since as long as he knew became two. A binary vascular system was put into place and a respiratory bypass system appeared as his body temperature lowered to Time Lord Normal.

Thirteen faces of the Doctor flashed through his head. The adventures his father had had for almost 1200 years were played back to him. He saw his mom in casual wear, running through time and space with his father. She stood in front of him as he conducted a Time Lord wedding ceremony for them both.

He saw the tenth Doctor reach for Rose as she was sucked into the void. He watched as the Biogenetic Meta-crisis clone of his real father (created with a combination of regeneration energy siphoned into his father's hand and Donna Noble's DNA) stayed with his mother in this universe.

James came back to reality, his breath coming in gasps and the two hearts inside his chest beating faster than normal. He grabbed the other thing he kept on his shelf: the sonic screwdriver.

Putting them back on the shelf, James went to bed exhausted. In a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

The next morning, Rose and her husband came down from their room to find James sitting at the table, sonic screwdriver and watch both sitting in front of him.

"What's that," asked Rose.

"It's the watch that contained his Gallifreyan genetics," said James adopted dad. "The real Doctor gave it to me before he left. Your mother told him about James. He gave me a portable chameleon arch system to hide James from anyone who might be interested in his genes. That's what his Time Vortex incident yesterday was about. The watch had an uplink with the TARDIS and it was trying to break through to James' head; it's why I told him to sleep last night. His mind would be at rest and the telepathic circuits could get through to him easier. The TARDIS is here now, Rose, and it's ready to take him to the stars."

Rose tried to protest, but James stopped her. "Mom, it's who I am. I'm the Son of the Doctor. The Daleks spoke of me in their ancient prophecies. My father was called 'The Oncoming Storm', but they foretold of his offspring: me. They called me 'The Unforeseen Wave' because nobody except them would ever believe that there would be a Son of the Doctor.

"I'll never forget either of you. Ever."

James walked out of the door, taking the sonic screwdriver but leaving the watch; going to the TARDIS and to embrace his destiny as the Last of the Time Lords.

John put an arm around his wife's heaving shoulders as she picked up the watch and cried. "I'll miss him to, Rose," he said, tears welling in his eyes.

Davros lost the Chronal reading the minute he transported to New York. Still keeping himself in the shadows so that the humans wouldn't detect him, he made his way to the human residence of Rose Tyler. Rose had moved here after she had been offered a job at a bank.

Davros and his Daleks were going to look it up after looking up some other hits on friends in England. Now with the Chronal surge, he was going to have to look here.

Chapter 3

James saw the TARDIS in the park about fifty yards up. He knew he didn't have a key, but he didn't need one. The TARDIS would recognize him as the Son of the Doctor when he used his sonic screwdriver to activate its systems. After that, all it would take would be a snap of his fingers to open the door of the indestructible TARDIS.

He grinned as he thought of all the ways that blue box had faithfully served his father over the centuries. It was an outdated type 40 TARDIS, but it was the last one in existence. _She may have a temper_, thought James, _but she's still the best thing since the Ford Mustang._

He started walking towards it when something got his attention. Caitlyn was walking toward him. He immediately put the sonic in his jeans pocket and put on a friendly face.

They sat down on a bench and again their discussion of space travel was picked up. No matter how tempted James was to reveal all that he knew about the concepts of interstellar travel, he simply kept all of that to himself. _ I can't give her information that humans will obtain in the next hundred years_._ Spoilers. _

James opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"_James, the Daleks are here. They've already killed your dad's clone. I'm hiding away in a small cabinet but I don't know how long that will last."_

James clenched his fist and tightened his grip on the phone. Rage boiled inside him, he answered his mother with barely controlled fury directed toward the Daleks. "I'm on my way, mom."

James immediately leapt up and bolted for the TARDIS. He pulled the sonic from his pocket and buzzed it at the lock.

"What are you doing?" asked Caitlyn.

"Saving my mother." James snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open. Caitlyn cautiously followed him in.

He began flipping switches and pulling levers around the console like a madman. "Welcome to the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and bigger on the inside than on the outside. You may want to hang on to something; she's been through a lot lately."

James pulled the lever and the time rotor began to rise and fall as the familiar wheezing sound filled the air. On the outside, the TARDIS dematerialized as the Last of the Time Lords went to confront his father's oldest enemies.

Davros spun around as a breeze began to blow around the room and the TARDIS began to materialize. "So, my hunch was correct. The Doc-tor had procreated with Rose Tyler."

James' voice came over the TARDIS' intercom. _"Davros, I give you one chance and one chance only. I can find you and your two Daleks a planet. A place in the universe that can be inhabited solely by Daleks; take that offer and stop this unnecessary violence."_

"You're so much like your father. Thinking that if you show your enemies mercy they will see the folly in there ways. You won't get such a response out of me, boy. You're only a half bred Time Lord. Do you really think that you are going to be able to bring the Time Lords back?"

"_Maybe I don't need to bring them back, Davros. Its all up to God and in His planning."_ With that the TARDIS disappeared.

"Where did he go?" shouted Davros.

"Right here." The trio of bad guys spun around to see James standing in the door of the TARDIS. But before any of the Daleks could shout "Exterminate," James shut the door and disappeared again. They looked around for him, and all of a sudden, Davros was pulled backwards into the TARDIS screaming.

On the inside, Caitlyn pulled a lever and the Dalek's command signal from Davros was blocked and they were rendered inert. Before Davros could do any thing, he found James standing in front of him. With a crazy look in his eye, James soniced Davros in the face. All of his command functions were terminated.

"I gave you a chance, Davros," said James, an angry edge in his voice as he moved from him to the command console and began setting coordinates. He pulled a lever and the wheezing filled the air again. "One chance and that was it. You killed both my real father and the father that I've known since I was old enough to know I had one; you've destroyed countless millions of people in your quest for power." His voice rose as his fury escalated. "Dalek and non-Dalek alike are all exterminated without a second thought. Give me one good reason that I should show you any mercy right now!"

"Well… I… You…," Davros stopped short. The wheezing had stopped and the time rotor was still.

"We've arrived." James pulled Davros over to the door and opened it. "Behold, what remains of Skaro's sun. The sun of your home planet. Its only fitting I've brought you here. You should have taken my offer." He placed his foot on the back of Davros' chair and whispered in his ear. "Exterminate." James used his foot to shove Davros out the door and floating towards the sun of Skaro.

He shut the door and walked back over to Caitlyn and the console. He set the dials and they were on their way back home.

With astonishment written all over her face, Caitlyn could only ask, "What are you?"

James looked up at her with a grin on his face. "I'm a Time Lord, because Time Lords are cool."

Epilogue

James stood in his mom's flat one last time. Her bottom lip trembling and tears welling in her eyes, Rose hugged her son for the last time.

"Time for you to go, then."

"Not exactly. You could always come with me. I can take you to all those places that my dad wanted to take you to."

Rose just shook her head. "I can't. I just can't."

"Alright then."

Turning to Caitlyn, he nodded at her and started moving toward the TARDIS. Cat bolted in front of him and gripped the console of the TARDIS. He shut the door behind him and walked to the console.

"So, you want to come with me? 'Cause if you do then I should warn you that it won't be normal at all. You're going to start seeing things."

"Will I see dead people," she asked smiling.

"No," he replied circling the console. "But you will see people from the past, aliens from the future, the Battle of Wolf 359. It won't be safe, it won't be sane, and it won't be calm, but I'll tell you what it will be: the adventure of a lifetime."

"Then I'm in."

"Alright, Cat, we've got the whole wide universe to travel in. Any time, any place, anything that ever happened or ever will; where do you want to start?"

"Feudal England, during the mid 1100s."

The TARDIS started to groan as she traveled through the Time Vortex, the very vortex James had seen in his dreams. The new master had arrived, now she could go back to her original programming: travel the universe.

James and Cat hung on tight to the console as the TARDIS shook. They were both laughing in the excitement of it all. James looked at the small screen hanging over his head. "Cat, guess what? I hit the wrong switch on the console. We're heading back to ancient Israel." The TARDIS shook again. With an excited look on his face, James shouted at the top of his lungs. "Geronimo!"


End file.
